


Delphinium Elatum

by SharkGirl



Series: The Language of Flowers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gardener, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blossoming Romance, Botanist!Otabek, Budding Relationship, Businessman!Yuri, Cliche, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gardener!Otabek, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling, Sweet, gardener au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: "What are we?” and, almost in the same breath, he added, “I’m sorry. That’s not fair.”Sequel toCypripedium Calceolus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! In an attempt to stop myself from uploading all of my most recent [EmiMike fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9409892/chapters/21302297) at once, I (with the help of my good friend, Niri) decided to write a continuation of my fic, [Cypripedium Calceolus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9279170/chapters/21029639)~ 
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!

Yuri bounced his knee, his fingers drumming on the armrest and his other hand clenching and unclenching in his pocket.  He was about forty-five minutes into his hour and a half flight and he just wanted the damn plane to land already.

It had been over four weeks since he’d last gotten a chance to go home.  That wasn’t rare.  In fact, in the past, he went months between visits.  But things were different now.  He’d patched things up with his mother – all a big misunderstanding on his part – and he was closer to his grandpa than ever.  And there was something else, too.  Something that drew him away from his bustling city life in Saint Petersburg and back to his childhood home on a small hilltop in Moscow.

His grandpa’s new gardener, Otabek Altin.

Sure, he’d been against it at first.  He couldn’t stand the idea of a stranger in his and his grandfather’s secret place.  But then Yuri had met him and, well, suffice to say, he whole-heartedly approved of his grandpa’s choice.

Otabek, a graduate student going for his masters in botany, who tended to the older Plisetsky’s garden for free, out of the goodness of his heart and his passion for the horticultural arts – as Yuri’s grandpa had worded it.  In the short time Yuri had spent with Otabek, he’d grown impossibly attached.  Some might say he’d fallen for him, not that Yuri was ready to admit that.  Even if his video chats and daily texts with the other man always put a goofy smile on his normally frighteningly serious face – _‘Ooh, so scary, Yuri-chan,’_ JJ would say when they passed in the hallway, that annoying transfer – and, Yuri’s heart always skipped a beat when he heard his phone beep, signalling that he'd received a message.

But, even with keeping up during their time apart, Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive.  When last they’d seen each other, Yuri had done something rash and kissed the other man.  It had been a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing, quick and spontaneous.  And then Otabek had kissed him back and it was the most amazing thing, the feel of the other's soft, warm lips against his.

Yuri was pulled from his reverie when the flight attendant made his way down the aisle, informing everyone that they were making their final descent into Sheremetyevo Airport.

Shit.  Already?  Yuri hadn’t finished getting his thoughts together.  How was it already time to land?

He wasn’t nervous.  He was just a little anxious, maybe.  He was excited to see his family again and the thought of Otabek possibly being in the garden when he arrived at his grandpa’s home made his stomach flip, but not unpleasantly so.  He was both dreading and looking forward to seeing the other man.  He just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act around him.

The thoughts _‘Ugh, why did I kiss him?’_ and _‘Why did I stop kissing him?’_ waged war in his head over the past few weeks and he honestly felt like he was a brat again, back in primary school with a crush, and he couldn’t figure out whether to tell them or trip them in the hallway.

All too soon, the plane gave a few violent skips as the wheels touched ground and then they were taxing to the gate.  Yuri’s heart was hammering in his chest.  He needed to calm down.  Honestly, it’s not like Otabek was going to be right there at baggage claim.  In fact, he hadn’t even told his family which flight he was taking, only that he was coming home today.  He had plenty of time to compose himself and think of the perfect thing to say when he saw the other man.

But all his practiced words died on his tongue when Yuri walked out of the sliding glass doors of the airport and into the temperate July day in Moscow.  There, leaning against a sleek, black motorbike parked in the pickup lane, was none other than Otabek Altin, looking off to the side as a cool breeze blew, ruffling his dark hair.

Shit.

As if sensing him, Otabek turned, his dark eyes widening a fraction before a smile broke out on his face.  “Yura!” he called, giving a wave.

“H-Hey, B-Beka!” Yuri returned when he reached him, internally chastising himself for stuttering.  He was a seasoned businessman who made deals worth ten-times his life’s savings on a daily basis.  He was ruthless in the boardroom and a force to be reckoned with.  He was fierce and unrelenting and had rightfully earned his nickname, The Ice Tiger.

“How was your flight?” Otabek asked, his coffee-colored eyes soft.

“Good.  It was…good,” Yuri replied.  Ah, spoken like a true linguist. “Um…what are you doing here?” he asked, finally over his initial shock.

“Oh.” Otabek’s cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.  “Your grandfather said you were arriving this afternoon and that you might need a ride.” He looked Yuri in the eye then. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask.”

No, Yuri knew better.  Otabek was surprised because Yuri hadn’t told him he was coming home at all.  It wasn’t like he was purposely keeping it a secret.  He’d only just finished his work and it was a last-minute trip and all.

“Did you get all of your luggage?” the other man asked, changing the subject before Yuri could stammer out an awkward apology.

“Yeah.” He patted his suitcase.  Otabek nodded and picked it up, securing it to the back of his bike.  Then he turned to face Yuri.

“It’s good to see you, Yura,” he breathed, reaching a hand up to smooth the other’s long hair.  He leaned in close, their foreheads nearly touching and his warm breath wafting over Yuri’s suddenly very sensitive lips.  “I’ve missed you.”

“Beka…” Yuri closed his eyes, his heart hammering again and his pulse pounding in his ears. But the kiss didn’t come.  Instead, he felt something hard and formfitting being placed on his head.  His eyes fluttered open and it took him a moment to realize that Otabek had given him his spare helmet.

“Ready to go?” he asked and Yuri nodded dumbly before snapping out of it.

“Yeah.” He got onto the back of the bike after Otabek.

“Hold on tight,” he said over his shoulder and Yuri nodded, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s middle and pressing his face into the other’s back, hoping the other couldn’t feel how hot it had become.

The ride from the airport to his grandpa’s cottage was always shorter than he remembered.  Maybe it was because he rarely went for drives as a child or maybe it was because he wanted to hold onto Otabek just a little bit longer.  Either way, they arrived and Otabek was off and helping him with his suitcase before Yuri realized they’d stopped.

Something was different.  Otabek seemed in a hurry and his normally stoic face was alight with something akin to excitement.  Yuri had seen that look before when the other man had woken him up at the crack of dawn during his last visit to show him the blooming lady’s slipper orchids he’d saved.

“Beka?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Come, Yura. I have something to show you.” Otabek beamed and Yuri’s heart skipped a beat.  He didn’t have a chance to calm himself down before the other man took his hand in his and led him through the garden. 

Yuri had longer legs, but he still struggled to keep up with the other as he was enthusiastically yanked along the path.

“Beka, what-?” but he froze when he saw them.  Otabek released his hand and stepped to the side, showing off a huge collection of stunning flowers, colored blue, purple, and white. “I’ve never seen…” Yuri trailed off. He remembered seeing blossoms like this on the side of the road or in fields, but never in his grandpa’s garden and never so plentiful and gorgeous.

“A few started blooming earlier last week,” Otabek explained. “I didn’t realize your grandfather’s garden had Delphinia.”

“Me, either,” Yuri replied, blinking as he crouched down to get a better look at the deep colors of the petals. “What kind is this?” he asked.

“Delphinium elatum,” Otabek said, kneeling beside him. “In the language of flowers, it means reaching your goals and striving to achieve it all,” he began and then chuckled. “They remind me of you.”

“Me?” Yuri turned to face him.

“Their strength and resilience.” Otabek was still looking at the flowers, so Yuri did the same, his cheeks growing warm.  The flowers were lovely.  Yuri wasn’t sure how something so delicate could make the other man think of _him_ , of all people.

“They’re beautiful,” Yuri said, not realizing he’d spoken out loud.

“Yeah.” Otabek’s voice was deep, but soft.  Yuri felt eyes on him, so he turned again, struck by the other’s warm gaze, those dark eyes almost hypnotizing. “Do you know what else these flowers can mean?” he asked.

Yuri shook his head.

“Delphinia represent an openness to new emotions and feelings,” he said, leaning closer before adding, “in a romantic sense.”

“Is that…so?” Yuri couldn’t look away if he wanted to.  Otabek was so close, his lips slightly parted and his face, his handsome face with the serious brow and chiseled jaw, looked almost vulnerable.

“Yes,” he breathed, a hand coming up to brush some of Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

“Is that my Yuratchka?” a cheery voice interrupted their moment.  Yuri pulled away from Otabek so quickly, he nearly gave himself whiplash.  He didn’t look to see the other’s expression, afraid of the hurt he’d find if he did.  He'd make it up to him later, he swore.  But for now, he needed to greet his family.

“Grandpa!” He stood up and walked over to him, not hesitating to give the older man a hug. “How are you?” he pulled back, inspecting. “You haven’t been lifting anything, have you?”

“Oh, come now, Yura.” Nikolai ruffled his hair. “I’m following the doctor’s orders,” he said. “Besides,” he added with a grin, “if I need any help, Otabek is always there to lend a hand.” He nodded toward the other man who bobbed his head in return.

“A gardener _and_ a caretaker.” Yuri couldn’t help but smile as he teased the other. “I suppose I ought to thank him.” He eyed him playfully.

“Yes, you should!” His grandfather clapped him hard on the back. “But first, let’s go inside. Tell me all about your big business deals and eat something, for goodness sake! You’re too skinny, Yuratchka!” He gave a hearty laugh and Yuri shook his head, following behind.  But they both stopped when they reached the door to the cottage. “That means you, too, Otabek,” Nikolai added.

Yuri held back a snicker as the other man’s ears reddened.  How on Earth could someone so strong and masculine look so cute?  He hid a small smile and beckoned the other over.

“C’mon, Beka. Or else Grandpa is going to force-feed me your share.”  At that, Otabek quickly caught up to them, falling into step as they entered the cottage.

The inside of the small home smelled just as wonderful as it always had, the aroma of freshly baked pirozhki filling the air.  Yuri looked down when he felt something brush against his leg.  His cat meowed happily up at him and he bent down to pick her up.

“Hey, girl,” he cooed, scratching under her chin as she lay boneless in his arms, a purring ball of fluff. “Looks like she’s lost a little weight,” he mused and glanced up at his grandfather.

“Yes, well, Otabek has been very strict about her diet.” The older man reached for the tray of tea, but Otabek beat him to it, carrying it over to the kitchen table. “He won’t let me feed her scraps anymore, but,” he added as he took his seat, “he’s volunteered to be my replacement taste tester, so I don’t need her anymore.”

“Replacement?” Yuri began, but was interrupted when his cat jumped out of his arms.  She trotted over to Otabek and rubbed against his leg before hopping into Nikolai’s lap, her little head peering over the edge of the table to see whatever it was they were eating.

“Mr. Pli-” but Otabek paused, “Sir, where are the-”

“Still in the oven,” Nikolai said, pointing behind him. “Should be done by now, though.” Otabek nodded and grabbed the hot mitt off of the counter before pulling the fresh-baked pirozhki out.

If there was one thing that Yuri would never get tired of eating, it was his grandfather’s meat-filled buns.  He happily munched on one as the older man went on about his new recipe and how this was his fifteenth attempt, but it had all been worth it.  Otabek eyed his own plate warily, looking a little green and Yuri couldn’t help but feel like maybe some of those batches had been made earlier that day.

“Where’s Mom?” Yuri asked between bites.

“Ah, your mother is working the evening shift at the diner,” he replied. “She stopped by for a bit just before you arrived.”

“Oh.” He felt a little disappointed.  He was really looking forward to seeing her.  After years of borderline tolerating each other – or so he thought – he was hoping they could spend some time together.

“But not to worry,” his grandpa continued. “She has the day off tomorrow and is planning something big.” He grinned. “But it’s a surprise.”

“A surprise, huh?” He didn’t know what his mother had planned, but he was happy that she'd been thinking of him.

“Well, it was great catching up with you, my boy.” His grandfather stood up and lumbered toward the door. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Wait.” Yuri blinked. “Grandpa, you’re leaving?”

“Yup.” He grabbed his hat and put it on.  It was a little warm for it, but he never left home without it. “I’ve got a doctor’s appointment today,” he said. “Hopefully, they’ll lift my restrictions.” He gave a big smile and then reached for the doorknob.

“I’ll go with you.” Yuri pushed his plate away and stood up.

“No need, Yuratchka.” Nikolai waved him off. “It’s just a checkup.” He opened the door. “And it would be rude to leave our guest.” He gestured toward Otabek with his chin. “Weren’t you going to properly thank him?” His grandpa gave him a knowing look and Yuri’s face grew unbelievably warm.

“That’s not really necessary,” Otabek said, looking rather flushed as well. “You don’t have to do anything to thank me-”

“And after you made that reservation, Otabek!” The older man shook his head. “What a waste that would be. Anyway,” he tipped his hat, “I’ll see you boys later.”  And, with that, he left them alone in the cottage.

“So…” Yuri began, breaking the silence. “Reservations?”

“I didn’t want to seem too forward,” Otabek said quickly, staring down at his plate. “But your grandfather said you were coming home and that he was going to be busy for dinner, so I thought…” he trailed off. “I can cancel them.”

“Why?” Yuri drew his brows down. “You went through all the trouble to make them and I’m still pretty hungry.” He popped the remaining bite of pirozhok into his mouth. “So, let’s go.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Positive,” he said, wiping a crumb from his lips with his thumb before licking it clean. “But I’m buying, since I’m supposed to be thanking you.”  Yuri looked up and noticed that Otabek’s dark eyes were focused very intently on his face, not quite meeting his gaze.  Did he miss a crumb?  “Beka?”

“Uh, yes.” He quickly averted his eyes, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose. “Of course, Yura.”  The corners of Yuri’s lips twitched at that.  The other man truly was very cute.

They finished cleaning up and walked outside. “So, where are we headed?” Yuri asked as he put on Otabek’s spare helmet and mounted the bike. “I’m starving.”

“I was thinking we could go to this new Japanese restaurant that opened in town,” he said, revving the engine. “The reviews said it’s very authentic.”

“Japanese, huh?” Yuri hummed and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s middle. He’d told the other man a lot during their chats, but he didn’t remember mentioning his newfound taste for that particular cuisine.  In fact, he was pretty sure the only person he told was his grandpa, who – while looking slightly insulted – vowed to make a new pirozhok to mix the ‘best of both worlds.’

“I asked your grandfather what kind of food you liked,” Otabek admitted, his ears turning red.  Yuri assumed his face had tinted to match, but he couldn’t see from behind him. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Mind?  Why would he mind?  Otabek went out of his way to find out what he liked and even made reservations for them.

“I don’t mind at all,” he said and leaned against him as they took off down the road.

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Yuri was reminded of the trendy Japanese place where Victor had taken their whole team out after he returned from his business trip.  ‘The son of the president of the Katsuki Corporation eats these every day!’ he’d said and, thinking back on the size of the bowl of food Victor had ordered, Yuri wondered just how fat the little piggy was.

Otabek gave his name at the podium and they were led to a booth in the back.  The ice blue and purple lights of the restaurant meshed well with the glossy black table top and plush dark violet cushions.  The whole place screamed ‘cool’ and Yuri had to applaud Otabek for picking it.

Their server brought them glasses of water and cups for hot tea before leaving them to peruse their menus.

“This place is pretty swank,” Yuri said, peering over at the other man from behind his menu. “You been here before?”

“I haven’t.” He shook his head and continued looking over the options, squinting his eyes and wrinkling his nose as he read the names of the dishes.  Even that look was cute to Yuri, but he cleared his throat and went back to reading his own menu. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuri spotted something white starkly contrasting with the restaurant's dark interior.  Near the book of drink specials and a bottle of soy sauce was a vase with a single white flower inside.  It was beautiful.  A lily, he thought, though he wasn’t sure what type.

“Beka,” he called, still studying the flower. “What kind of lily is that?”

Otabek set his menu down and leaned close, a small smile curving his lips. “Lilium Stargazer,” he answered and then sat back. “Though, one this color, I believe, is called a Snow Princess.”

“Snow Princess, huh?” Yuri mused and then smirked, shifting his gaze toward the other man. “What? No speech about the romantic meaning behind these like the one you fed me in the garden?”

Otabek flushed and swallowed, looking anywhere but at Yuri. “Ah, about that…”

“You’re telling me you don’t speak the language of flowers, Mr. Botanist?” he continued to tease him, loving the hue the other’s face was taking on.

“I’m familiar with genera and species,” he said, glancing up at him. “I don’t typically know their meanings.” He gave an awkward cough. “As for the Delphinia earlier, I saw that they were still going to be in bloom during your visit home, so…” he trailed off, ears bright red.

“Aww, you looked it up for me, Beka?” Yuri couldn’t hide his grin. “That’s _so sweet_.”

“ _You_ liked the story about the fairy shoes,” Otabek accused, recounting how Yuri had shared his grandfather's fable from his childhood.  He drew his brows down. “I thought…” he paused with a huff, resting an elbow on the table and covering his mouth with his palm. “Never mind.”

“No, Beka,” Yuri chuckled, reaching out and grabbing his other hand. “It really was sweet. I’m sorry I teased you.” He gave Otabek’s hand a squeeze. “I’m glad you went through the trouble.”

“Have you decided on what you’d like to order?” The server returned to their table, smiling brightly as he pulled out a pad and readied his pen.

“Oh, uh…” Otabek picked up his menu, his coffee-colored eyes scanning for something.

“Two bowls of _katsudon_ , please,” Yuri ordered for them. Otabek blinked and raised an eyebrow, but Yuri just took his menu and handed it to the server. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

As it turned out, the restaurant’s pork cutlet bowl tasted just like the one Victor had practically force-fed him back in Saint Petersburg – which he'd adamantly complained about, despite loving the dish.  Yuri happily ate his, but kept a close eye on Otabek.  He hoped the other found it to his liking.

“What do you think?” he asked when Otabek didn’t say anything.

“It’s good,” he answered with a smile, a grain of rice stuck to his cheek.

“Oh, Beka, you’ve got-” Yuri pointed, but the other just furrowed his brow in confusion. “Here.” He reached across the table and plucked the rice from his face and, without thinking, popped it into his mouth. “I’m glad that you’re enjoying it. I tried it for the first time when I…why are you looking at me like that?” He frowned.

Otabek just lifted a hand, pressing the pads of his fingers into the spot where the rice had just been.  It took Yuri a moment, but then he realized what he’d done.  Ignoring the way his face heated up, he cleared his throat and continued.

“So, you want to get dessert after this?” he quickly changed the subject.  Otabek lowered his hand and smiled again, his dark eyes softening.

“Sure.”

They’d just paid their bill – Yuri insisting upon taking care of it as a ‘thank you’ to Otabek – when the former’s cell began to ring.  With an annoyed growl, Yuri whipped out his phone.  If it was Victor or JJ calling about work, he was going to be pissed.  But he was surprised to see that the call was from his grandfather.

“Hey, Grandpa,” he answered.

 _‘Hello, Yuratchka! How was dinner?’_ the older Plisetsky asked, sounding jovial.

“Great. We just finished,” he replied, nodding toward Otabek when the other held the door for him as they walked out into the cool mid-summer night air. “We’re going to get some dessert and then he’s taking me home.”

 _‘Ah, about that,’_ his grandpa began, sounding almost guilty. _‘Is there any way you could find alternate lodging for tonight?’_

“What?” Yuri frowned, glancing at Otabek, who raised his brows and cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

 _‘Well, I may have accidentally left something in the oven when I took a nap after my doctor’s appointment.’_ He gave an strained chuckle. _‘Anyway, the fire wasn’t a big one, but your cat and I will be staying at your mother’s for the night-’_

“FIRE?!” Yuri shouted, eyes going wide. “What do you mean…wait…a fire? Grandpa, are you okay?”

 _‘We’re fine, we’re fine.’_ He assured and there was a little mewl in the background. _‘But the people from the insurance company can’t make it out until the morning, so, rather than inhaling the lovely odor of charred kitchen-’_

“What the hell,” Yuri breathed, placing a hand over his heart. “But you’re okay?”

 _‘I promise, we’re fine,’_ he replied. _‘Don’t worry about us.’_

“Alright,” he conceded, releasing a whoosh of air as he calmed down. “And I’ll try to find a hotel for the night.”

_‘That’s a lad. Sorry about this, Yuratchka.’_

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” He took a deep breath. “See you tomorrow, Grandpa. Love you.” And then he hung up.  He turned toward Otabek. “Looks like I’ve got to find a place to stay tonight." He scratched the back of his head. “Grandpa nearly burnt his house down.”

“So I overheard,” the other man said and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, Yura, if you don’t mind, I mean, if you’re comfortable with it, you could stay at my place.” He looked up, face open and vulnerable.

Yuri wasn’t sure what to say.  On the one hand, Otabek was putting himself out and offering him a solution to his problem.  On the other, they hadn’t talked about their kiss since it happened four weeks earlier.  But on the other _other_ hand, he would be getting a chance to check out Otabek’s apartment and get to learn a bit more about him.

“Yeah, Beka. Thanks.” He held his hand out and Otabek took it. “But I’ll need to swing by the store to pick up a toothbrush and stuff, since my bag may or may not have caught on fire,” he chuckled at the last part and the other man cracked a smile.

“Okay, Yura.”

 

Otabek’s apartment was just so…him.  It wasn’t particularly large – not surprising for someone living by themselves and working on finishing their master’s degree.  The latter part became even more evident by the library’s worth of books littering the small space.  But, more than the books, it was the amazing amount of potted plants that made Yuri’s jaw drop.

“You weren’t kidding about that passion for horticulture, were you?” he gaped, eyeing the greenery and blossoms practically covering the apartment, sitting on window sills and on the small balcony beyond the sliding glass doors.

“I guess I bring a lot of my school work home,” Otabek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s nice.” Yuri walked closer, taking Otabek’s other hand in his. “It’s very you.” He leaned closer, but the other man took a step back.

“I’ll go change the sheets on the bed,” he mumbled, face red as he ran into his bedroom.  Yuri frowned.  It almost seemed as if Otabek was avoiding getting close to him, all of a sudden.  But that couldn’t be right.  Hadn’t they been getting along well?  Hadn’t they kissed before Yuri left?

Rather than think more about that, Yuri busied himself by perusing Otabek’s collection of books.  He could pronounce most of the titles, but some were hard to read.  He wondered if Otabek really understood all of this or if he just had these laying around for show.  Of course, that would mean that the other man regularly let people into his apartment and, judging by the open study guides and papers strewn about, Yuri figured he probably didn’t.

“The bed’s ready,” Otabek said, walking back into the room. “I’ll take the sofa, so-”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. “There’s no way I’m imposing on you and then making you sleep on the couch.” He marched forward, past Otabek and into his room.  The bed was certainly big enough. “We’ll share.”

“Yura…”

“What?” He turned just in time to see Otabek’s face flush.  His own cheeks burned when he realized what that might imply.  Sharing a bed was a little…well, that was something _couples_ did and they weren’t exactly…well, they hadn’t settled on whatever it was that they were.  But he pressed on, glaring defiantly. “Is that not okay?”

Otabek’s shoulders slumped and an expression Yuri didn’t completely understand passed over his features before he nodded. “You can shower first. There are towels in the bathroom. I’ll leave a change of clothes on the bed.” And then he was gone again.

Yuri wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Otabek seemed upset.  Closed off, even.  Hadn’t they been happily talking at the restaurant and all afternoon before that?  Had he said something?  Done something?  He wasn’t sure, but he was definitely going to fix it before they fell asleep.

When Yuri finished his shower, he toweled off and stepped out into the bedroom.  As promised, there were some pajamas for him to wear.  They were a little short in the legs, but they hug off his thinner frame.  They smelled like Otabek.  Or, at least, whatever detergent he used.  It was a nice smell.  Like flowers.

He padded out into the living room to find the other man lying on the couch, his head on the arm and his back toward Yuri.  He approached him, suddenly feeling nervous.  What if he’d really upset him?  What if Otabek changed his mind and didn’t want him to stay?  What if, after spending more time with him, Otabek didn’t want to be with him anymore?

Yuri reached out for Otabek’s shoulder, opening his mouth to speak, but was startled when the other spoke first.

“Yura, what are we?” and, almost in the same breath, he added, “I’m sorry. That’s not fair.”

“Beka…”

The other man turned around to face him, biting his lower lip before he sat up, offering the spot beside him to Yuri.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home?” Otabek finally asked, his voice soft.

Oh.

Oh shit, of course.

“Beka-”

“I thought I-” he stopped, shaking his head. “I thought we were close enough that you’d share something like that.” He bit his lip again, abusing the smooth flesh. “When I heard it from your grandfather, I figured…maybe I didn’t mean as much to you as you do to me.”

“Beka, that’s…” Yuri looked down at his lap.  He felt the other’s eyes on him, but he was afraid to look.  Afraid of what he’d see.  He didn’t have a good excuse.  It was a last-minute trip, but he still could have sent him a text.

“And then,” Otabek continued when Yuri remained silent, “at the airport…it looked like.” Yuri finally peeked and saw him run a hand through his hair. “It looked like you wanted me to kiss you and I almost.” He growled, frustrated with himself and the sound made something not completely unpleasant tingle in Yuri’s belly.  “And I said that stupid line about the flowers.”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Yuri said, placing a hand over Otabek’s on the other’s knee. “It was sweet. And I made fun of you.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Beka.” He leaned closer. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming home. I’m sorry you had to hear it from Grandpa.” He gave his hand a squeeze. “It was a last-minute trip, but I still should have called you, but I…”

Otabek placed his other hand on Yuri’s cheek, tilting his head up so he’d look at him. “But you…?”

“But I was scared,” he admitted. “The last time I saw you, I kissed you out of nowhere and…and then we didn’t talk about it and I wasn’t sure how to face you.”

“Yura.” Otabek grabbed the hand holding his and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “I’m so relieved,” he whispered against his skin.

“What?” Yuri blinked in surprise and moved to pull away, but Otabek held firm. “You’re happy that I was too scared to tell you that I was coming home?”

“I’m happy that you didn’t change your mind about me,” he replied, kissing his palm. “You haven’t changed your mind…have you, Yura?”

“Changed my mind?” he asked, brows knitting together. “How can I change it if I haven’t made it up yet?” Otabek grew silent, his dark, coffee-colored eyes boring into Yuri’s.

“What am I to you, Yura?” he asked, smooth lips brushing over soft skin. “What do you want me to be?”

“Beka…that’s not fair,” he said, trying to take his hand back. “I can’t make all of the decisions-”

“Then what do you want to be to me?” Otabek brushed a thumb over Yuri’s cheek, the callouses rough against his skin. “That kiss…it meant something to me,” he said.

“Me, too!” Yuri exploded, finally tearing his hand away. “Do you think I just kiss people for fun?” he asked and then lowered his voice when he realized they were in the other’s apartment and his neighbors might hear. “Beka, I…I like you.” He swallowed, wanting to disappear into the couch. "A lot."

“I like you, too, Yura,” the other man said, combing his fingers through Yuri’s long hair. “So…the question remains,” he smirked, some of his confidence seeming to come back. “Are you going to date me or not?”

Yuri didn’t know what came over him, but he lunged forward, knocking Otabek onto his back, the other’s head slipping off the arm of the couch as he pressed their lips together.  Otabek let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat and Yuri put a hand under his head, supporting it as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart a moment later, both gasping for breath.  Yuri drew back, allowing Otabek to sit up. “That’s my answer,” he said, waiting for Otabek to get it.

“Yura…” he began and then a wide smile broke out on his face. “So, that’s a yes?”

“You know,” Yuri looked around at all the books in the other’s apartment. “For a grad student, you’re not all that smart, are you?” He rolled his eyes and then grinned. “Of _course_ , that’s a yes.” Then he kissed him again.

 

The next morning, Yuri awoke in a strange bed.  Bleary eyes fought to take in his surroundings, so he moved to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but his arm wouldn’t budge.  It was then that he realized he was being held.  He glanced over his shoulder and saw Otabek’s dark hair.  The other’s face was buried in his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around him and their legs tangled together beneath the sheets.

Memories from the night before flooded his mind.  The confession.  The kiss.  The several kisses that followed.  All ending with the two walking hand in hand to the bedroom and falling asleep in each other’s arms.  It was the best sleep Yuri had ever gotten.

He moved a bit, attempting to get some of the feeling back in his arm, which had begun to tingle, and it must have woken the other man.

“Mrnin’, Yura,” Otabek rasped, giving a stretch, the stubble on his chin rubbing against the sensitive skin of Yuri’s neck, exposed from where the oversized shirt had shifted while he slept.

“Good morning, Beka,” he replied, craning his neck to kiss the other’s brow – the only place he could reach. “Did you sleep well?” Otabek nodded into his hair, breathing deep and pulling him closer.

“Best sleep I’ve ever gotten,” he mumbled into his skin and Yuri tried not to blush.  Hadn’t he just been thinking the exact same thing?  His bed back in Saint Petersburg was going to seem sub-par after this. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I could eat,” Yuri said. “But I don’t want to get up yet.”

“Then, let’s stay.” Otabek nuzzled closer, his hands clasping just above Yuri’s navel. “This is nice.”  And Yuri wasn’t about to argue with that.  But, like all good things, it had to come to an end.  Yuri’s phone began ringing. “Leave it,” Otabek groaned and then pulled back. “Unless it’s important.”

“It wouldn’t kill you to be selfish from time to time, Beka,” Yuri teased, but reached for his phone anyway.  It was on the nightstand, so it wasn’t like he had to get out of bed to get it.  He saw that the call was from his mother and immediately answered. “Hi, Mom.”

_‘Good morning, Yuratchka! I hope I didn’t wake you.’_

“No, no, Mom. I was already up.” Yuri wiggled and Otabek released him, allowing them both to roll onto their backs. “What’s up?”

 _‘Well, I wanted to invite you over the house for a special lunch today,’_ she said. _‘There’s someone I’d like you to meet.’_ She sounded excited and Yuri had a feeling he knew what it was about.  She’d been gushing over that regular at the diner for weeks.  He was happy for her.

“Sounds good, Mom.” He yawned. “Hey, is Grandpa still there? I want to see if he’s feeling okay after last night.”

 _‘Last night?’_ his mother sounded confused. _‘What about last night?’_

“You know.” Yuri sat up, rubbing his eye. “The whole fire thing?”

 _‘FIRE?!’_ she exclaimed. _‘What fire?’_

“The fire in his house.” Yuri frowned. “The reason he slept in your guestroom last night?”

 _‘Your grandfather didn’t stay over last night,’_ she replied. _‘And when I stopped by to check on him this morning, he didn’t say anything about a fire.’_

“So…I could have stayed with him?” His eyes widened.

 _‘Of course, you could have,’_ she said. _‘But when I asked where you were, he told me that you were staying at your boyfriend’s apartment.’_ There was a long pause. _‘Yuri? Yuri, are you still there?’_

“Uh, yeah.” He shook his head. “Hey, I’ll call you back, Mom.”

 _‘Okay! See you at lunch! Bring your boyfriend.’_ And then the line went dead.

“What was that about?” Otabek asked, looking slightly more awake than he had a few minutes earlier.

Yuri set his phone in his lap and pushed back his bangs with his other hand. “I think Grandpa set us up.”

Otabek raised his brows and parted his lips, but Yuri bent down and cut him off with a quick kiss, surprising him in his sleep-addled state.

“Ah, well,” he breathed into his mouth. “It all worked out in the end.”

After a moment, Otabek smiled against his lips, finally understanding. “Yeah.”

They spent the rest of the morning like that and, despite his initial urge to throttle his grandfather the next time he saw him, Yuri decided that he’d thank him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Meddling Grandpas for the win!  
> Thanks for reading!! This fic just kept getting longer...but all the parts I wanted to include made it! Well, except, I was going to add the fact that Otabek's apartment was a room above a shop in town and that the family there had basically taken him in as their own and it was going to be cute, but...it was too long already.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
